


Professor Avaro

by Kuewnasi



Category: Baccano!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, DADA! Maiza, Gen, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuewnasi/pseuds/Kuewnasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Avaro is simply a kind teacher, both a gentlemen and impressive. As well as a piece of enigma, as he spoke of age and an intriguing history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me alone. Plus I was itching to do a crossover.

The moment eyes swept towards the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, in the form of a handsome man, perhaps in his late thirties in a muggle, traditional vest coat and brown pants. Dark, chocolate hair slicked tidily back and glasses hang over his closed eyes as he wore a smile, pleased and content.

Swoons, murmurs and sequels of females exploded through the great hall. Except for Hermione, ofcourse. Still embarrassed of her previous intense admiration of one Lockhart. She remembered his favourite colour for Merlin’s sake.

The males groaned, the fear of déjà vu of the latter grew in the pit of their stomachs. 

“Hey, don’t you think the bloke seem out of place?” Ron’s surprisingly keen eyes shook the table out of their trance- well, mostly the males and Hermione.

Harry blinked, Ron was right. The new teacher did seem taken back at the reaction of his growing fangirls, his smile twitching slightly as he whispered something to Snape besides him. The Potions Master just rolled his eyes and muttered something back, probably something unkindly.


	2. Kindhearted

Initial doubts flew over their heads as they finally realized how Professor Avaro was both a genuinely fair and impressive teacher. And patience to go through every one of their questions, tedious as they may can be such as the case of Neville and the Professor Avaro just smiles gently, encouraging him to ask whatever he’s unsure of, his accented tongue utterly laced with kindness.

Then Malfoy had the gull to ask the Professor that they’re wasting too much time on someone as ‘stupid’ Neville, bearing a smirk accompanied by brutal laughter from the rest of his fellow housemates while Harry and other Gryffindors stared furiously back.

The professor glared (even with closed eyes) and the class stilled. It was a first to see him not smiling as he calmly elaborate that his role as a teacher is to ensure the students understandings.

The tension cool as the professor smiled once again. It wasn’t long before more hands flew up (such as Crabbe and Goyle) and Professor Maiza was more then willing to kindheartedly answer their fleeting questions.

It was as if they were sons and daughters to him. And by rest of the class, the Professor means it.  
It wasn't to notice that he treats all the houses the same way regardless of rivalry and so on, giving reasonable points whether you’re a Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Harry was surprised enough when he conveniently overhears the other Slytherin students, their respective tones and nodding towards the teacher with no trace of dislike or scorn.

In fact, Harry heard a story that professor Avaro nearly raged over a pair of older Gryffindors who were cruelly picking on a 1st Year Slytherin student as evident by the said pair of devastated-looking Gryffindor seniors in the long table as if they saw the Grim.

Hermione out-loud pondered whether the professor has a soft spot for children.

Up in the teacher’s table, they can easily spot their Head Teacher, looking uptight and disappointed as she spoke to the DADA teacher possibly apologizing of her Gryffindors’ behavior. The latter just continued to smile, waving it off casually and said something back. 

Professor McGonagall _blushed_.

Snape, close by to hear their conversation snorted in his drink while the rest of Hogwarts staff look on in amusement with few eyebrows raised and Harry swore he can see the clear twinkles in Dumbledore’s eyes.

Some students chuckled, blinked or stared; having to never seen the Transfiguration Professor show such emotions other then being terribly strict.

“That guy’s got skills”, Seamus commented, giving a low whistle as they nodded along bearing grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following the book canon age for Professor McGonagall (in her forties or early fifties) and Maiza is a sweetheart.


End file.
